


Vidlet: Queer for Cat

by shirasade



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanvids, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: And she likes itthat I like itthat she likes it like that.- Queer for Cat, by Big Rude Jake





	Vidlet: Queer for Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Started this early in season 1, forgot about it and decided to upload it pretty much as is, because I do enjoy me some Betty/Veronica/Archie triad. ;)

**Music** : Queer for Cat, by Big Rude Jake (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHJSof973-U))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/riverdale-queerforcat.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 84mb)

 **Dialogue** :  
V: Veronica Lodge.  
A: Archie Andrews. Ah, and this is Betty Cooper.

B: Show me your moves.

V: Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both.


End file.
